


Moroccan Food

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Friendship, Fucking, Light Smut, Sex, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine, Virginity, gilmore girls - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request.  Jess and (reader) have been dating for a while and they finally have their night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moroccan Food

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is taking Paris's place (no offence to our girl Paris!)

“Logan and I are going to be staying at his place tonight, so you’ll have here to yourself!” Rory called from her room of our shared dorm, words muffled as she tried on a few tops.

“That sounds like a plan!” I replied, shifting through the numerous take-out menus we had accumulated in our two years at Yale.  I wanted something special—something that Jess hadn’t had before.  “Hey, Thai or Moroccan?”

“OH, Moroccan!”

“Good choice.”  I started circling everything on the menu and dialed the numbers on my cell and placed the order. “I am suddenly very hungry.” I laughed after hanging up.

“Me too, I bet I can twist Logan’s arm into taking me out for some Moroccan food.”

“Do it.”

A knock on the door made my heart leap into my throat—god I hoped it was Jess.

Nope.

“Hey, Logan.  She’s still getting ready.” I hoped Logan couldn’t see my disappointment at his arrival.

“Isn’t she always?” He smiled, and as always I could see why Rory was in love with the blond haired trouble maker—but I only had eyes for my boy.

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Rory scoffed, pulling the sling backs of her shoes behind her heels in mid-step; a talent from the famous Lorelai.

A second knock at the door sent me tripping over myself, a talent from myself.

“Hey, there pretty girl.” Jess’s smile sent me into a tailspin.

“Hey, there next great American author.”

“You know, I still am not convinced you read my book.” He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me quick.

“I did!” I protested, “Rory did too and she loved it!”  

“Yup, I am trying to convince Doyle to let me do a review of it in the paper.”

“High praise coming from you.” Logan gave her a squeeze, “Alright, I’ll leave you two to it.”

After goodbyes, I was finally alone with Jess, “So tell me all about it!” I demanded sitting on the couch.

“All about what?”

“All about how all these bookstores drooled over your book and _begged_ you for the _privilege_ to allow them to stock it.”

He let out a bark of laughter, “You really have some big thoughts over this don’t you?”

“I have some big thoughts about the author.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

I crawled into his lap and kissed him deeply and I could feel him smiling his crooked smile beneath it, my heart stuttered in its beating.  “I knew you could do it,” I said softly hen we broke apart for air.

“I know you did.”

A third and this time unwelcome knock at the door.

“That will be the food.” Sighing, I went to the door, paid, and came back with enough food to feed a small army.  “I’ll get the plates and stuff.”  I was aware of Jess following me into the tiny kitchenette and got goosebumps when he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck when I stood on tip toe to grab the plates.

“You know, if I drop these it will be your fault.” I giggled.

“I think the food can wait.”

“Can it?”

“Late lunch.” He shrugged and continued his assault on my neck.

I turned so I was facing him and shrieked when he picked me up to set me on the counter and wrapped my legs around him as his kisses trailed upwards—and his tongue trailed across my lower lip.

“Bedroom?”  I gasped when his hands trailed up my jean covered thighs.

“What?”

“Bedroom,” I repeated, this time as a demand.  He looked at me surprised and kissed me again—but at this moment I realized we had waited too long for this—and for the life of me, I couldn’t remember why.

With my legs still wrapped around him he carried me to my room and laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me;  all without breaking our lips apart and I could feel the rumble in his chest when I rolled my hips up to meet his.  He nimbly had my bottoms undone and off and my heart was galloping in my chest, I worried it would break out from behind my ribs, and pulled his face to mine as his fingers pushed aside the fabric of her underclothes and began to touch. If I wasn’t suddenly terrified, and nervous I would have probably moaned, but other than heavy breathing I couldn’t make a sound until he came to my entrance. I wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer not worried about having air to breath at this point,  as we  hadn’t broke our kiss. His fingers flitted around my entrance until I gave nodded.

I gasped as his slid a finger inside, and he waited while she adjusted to the invasion.

“Are you okay?” He asked, face full of concern.

Once again, I could only nod and gave a small twitch forward to tell him it was safe to continue. Grateful how slow he was with her at this moment, I told him with my body when I was ready for more. He moved a bit so the heel of his hand hit, what felt like a pretty important spot, the contact making me moan and my hips continue their movements.

As he picked up speed I could feel all of my muscles tighten, I pressed my face into Jess’s chest to stifle my ever increasing sounds. My body was so tightly wound I had no idea how much longer I could stand it until my release crashed over me, and my muscles clenched around his fingers as I rode out my orgasm. Moans only barely contained by our seemingly never ending kisses; and as the final wave washed over me, Jess gave a final soft curl of his fingers before he left me. With trembling hands, I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor and worked at shedding him of his bottoms.

“Are you sure?”  I could feel his hardness brush against my now very sensitive skin.

“Yes.” We both gasped sharply has he slid into me , moving slowly so I could get used to the new invasion.

“I love you.” My words so quiet he could hardly hear over his own breathing.

“I love you.” He began to pick up the pace, gliding in and out of me.

“Jess.” I could feel him shiver each time I breathed his name I almost forgot to breathe as colors exploded in my mind, my  body quaking, crying out his name over and over. Jess  nipped at my neck his motions became frantic and I could feel his spasming inside of me.  Still breathing heavily he rolled off of me but still kept me close at his side—and it good a while for our breathing to return to its normal rhythm.

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

“Perfect.”

“Good.”

As if on cue our stomached growled at the same time, earning belly laughs from the both of us.

“I hope you like Moroccan food.”


End file.
